Preconceived Notions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Post ep for "Memorium". A discussion between Spencer Reid and David Rossi on the plane ride home.


**Preconceived Notions**

As Reid took his seat on the plane, he glanced up as David Rossi lowered his body into the seat beside him. He'd thought Morgan would take that position. Apparently, his powers of deduction weren't what they used to be. The last few days had shaken him, and both his colleagues knew it.

He knew he owed them a huge debt of gratitude, both of them putting their lives on hold to help him put to rest some of the demons from his past. Morgan's help, he'd expected. The black man had always kept an eye on him, whether out in the field or just checking up on him during weekends off. Morgan knew his history…his problem. Mentally shaking his head, he still wondered why he had such a hard time admitting it. Morgan knew about his addiction. Rather, his previous addiction. He knew he'd always be an addict.

Agent Rossi's assistance had been less expected. No, that was an understatement. He'd been floored. The older man had been cool toward him since joining the unit, his disdain obvious. He'd tried to develop a bond with the older man but had been met with a cool rebuff. After a while, he'd quit trying. It was obvious that David Rossi wasn't interested in mentoring him as Gideon had. He couldn't blame him. He knew the senior agent would have seen his personnel jacket and his documented problems.

Keeping his eyes focused on his hands in his lap, Spence shifted in his seat. Now, being around Dave was uncomfortable, especially since usually he spent his time in complete silence. He'd given up on attempting to fill the tense voids with useless chatter. Rossi had made it clear on more than one occasion that trivialities not only bored him, but irritated him as well. So, he was more than a little surprised when he heard Rossi's deep voice calling to him.

Lifting surprised eyes and jumping slightly in his seat, Spence quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were talking to me."

"It's fine, Reid. I was just asking you what had you in such deep contemplation," Rossi said quietly, lifting a brow at the young agent beside him.

"N-nothing," Spencer replied, stumbling over the word.

"Doubtful," Dave snorted. "Your mind works exponentially faster than the rest of us, Reid. It's highly improbable you were thinking about nothing," Dave offered sagely.

Taking a breath, Spence debated for a moment lying and spouting some random nonsense. But the one thing he knew about Rossi was that he respected honesty. So instead, he replied, "Actually, I was debating your motivation for helping me in Las Vegas, sir."

"My motivations?" Rossi asked, his lips quirking as he repeated Reid's words.

"Yes, sir," Reid nodded.

"Why do you think I might have had a motivation other than helping you, Reid?" Rossi asked curiously.

Answering automatically, Spencer said in a staccato voice, "First, you don't particularly like me. Second, based on your reputation, you don't do anything without a purpose."

Taken aback, Rossi turned to stare at the young man sitting beside him. The kid actually thought that he disliked him? Now, that was harsh. At first, he'd been uncertain of the young genius. Then, he'd wanted to take care that Reid hadn't painted him with the same brush as Jason Gideon. But, he'd never meant to make him feel disliked.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Dave debated his response.

Reid, however, took Rossi's silence as confirmation of his suppositions. "I'm sorry. My mind works faster than my mouth…sometimes I say things before thinking them through," Reid mumbled. "I'll be quiet."

Shaking his head at the lack of confidence in the other man's voice, Dave said slowly, "I don't dislike you, Reid. You're an exceptional young man. If I've given you that impression, I apologize. Working with a team…it's new for me."

Shrugging, Reid muttered, "You're a legend, sir. You don't have to be friendly."

"Legends are over-rated, son. And even legends can still make mistakes. Evidently, I made one with you. I stayed in Vegas with you and Morgan because you needed help. Someone older and wiser to guide you. I'm not smarter than you, Reid. Quite the opposite. Half the time, I feel like I'm at the disadvantage when I talk to you. The others are used to it. I'm not, Reid," Dave said quietly, attempting to explain.

"At least you understand social situations….how to talk to people in a way they understand. I just end up making a muck of things," Spence shrugged, not knowing any other way to explain the differences between them.

"You're young. You're learning. And based on what I observed, you weren't allowed much time to be a child. It makes a difference, Reid. Stop being so hard on yourself. Each one of us has our own unique set of talents and strengths that he or she brings to the team. Yours is knowledge…unlimited knowledge. Don't ever apologize for being as smart as you are. It's saved a lot of lives," Rossi advised.

"You really think so?" Reid asked uncertainly, looking at Dave out of the corner of his eye.

"I know so," Dave replied confidently, nodding. "But what I think doesn't matter. It matters what you think. You've already proven yourself, Reid. You can stop trying so hard."

"That's what Gideon used to say," Reid confided quietly, his mind easily slipping back to the very situations that those words had been uttered by his one-time mentor.

"In this rare instance, I agree with him," Dave replied. Smirking, he added, "But don't get used to that. And, DON'T ever tell him I agreed with anything he said."

Smiling slightly, Reid murmured, "Sounds like you two have a severe case of sibling rivalry."

"I think we should agree to disagree about that," Rossi retorted. Gazing at the kid beside him again, he noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. Quietly, he ordered, "Get some rest, Reid. It's been a long few days."

Nodding slightly, Reid dropped his head back against the cushion behind him and closed his eyes. Maybe Rossi and Gideon weren't so different after all.

**_FINIS_**


End file.
